


Fools

by Liryczna



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: Always, M/M, and then realizes he really can't get out without spells, of course he is going to get stuck under the table on purpose to make someone laugh., they are idiots but they mean well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9891503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liryczna/pseuds/Liryczna
Summary: When Gin snorts by the table, Fyr can feel his heartbeat speeding up, for once because of something good.





	

When Gin snorts by the table, Fyr can feel his heartbeat speeding up, for once because of something good. He knows that Cosimo catches up, if not with the cause, then certainly the reason for it. Before he can stop him, Cosimo moves and with a glint in his eye deliberately slips and bangs his hip on the floor. Fyr wants to open his mouth in protest, but then there are more noises coming from his mother, and he would be damned if they stopped now, so he chastises Cosimo and makes a half-hearted attempt to help him get out. It does not work, the mage managed to wedge himself between something under the table, and they fail time and time again.

 

When they finally manage to calm down, Cosimo sits on his right, and looks almost proud to make others laugh, even though Fyr is sure there is a bit of lost dignity lying around, probably somewhere under the table. It does not matter, to any of them. Fyr goes back to how Cosimo went to Steffit, as polite as possible the moment he was in the right mind, and the way Gin does not outright hate him now, and smiles to himself.

 

He knew Cosimo found out about their plans to go to the Underdark the moment his fingers touched the ring again, worry, annoyance and determination unmistakeable. If he said no, the damned fool would just go after them anyway. Fyr just sighs and enjoys having Cosimo here, among his family and their friends.

 

(He imagines Cosimo teaching Nil how to cook properly, both covered in flour and bewildered that something did not work out, Prokopis curled up on Steffit's lap on a cold winter evening, snoring softly in the light from the fireplace, and Gin and Cosimo working on a spell, their focus interrupted every time Cosimo tries to make a joke and succeeds. He wants that, needs that. He will fight for that.)


End file.
